La faute
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Trois ans après la mort de Métatron, la routine reprend son cours chez les Winchester. Castiel est de nouveau un Ange, mais pas pour longtemps...


**La faute**

_Disclamer__ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc… Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. __À__ part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

_Merci à Nathalie ma correctrice. _

Sam et Dean vivaient depuis plusieurs années dans le bunker qui leur servait de maison. Trois ans venaient de s'écouler depuis que Métatron était mort. Cette guerre avait fait rage et les frères avaient enfin gagné. Depuis, le Paradis reprenait plus ou moins son cours normal. Un nouveau dirigeant, plutôt neutre, se mit à la tête de cette maison céleste. Les Anges reprenaient leurs fonctions et les Winchester pouvaient, de ce fait, reprendre leur chasse comme au bon vieux temps. Abaddon morte, Crowley restait le Roi de l'Enfer mais il n'embêtait jamais les frères. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il s'approchait d'eux… Castiel.

L'Ange avait repris son statut d'Ange gardien des frères. Il avait retrouvé ses ailes et ses paisible chez les Winchester.

Castiel se montrait de plus en plus distant. Il passait de moins en moins souvent au bunker. Bien que Dean ne se l'avouerait jamais, cela le pesait énormément. Sam voyait bien que son frère s'éteignait petit à petit. Il ne ressentait même plus de colère, depuis que la marque de Caïn lui avait été enlevée et la première lame récupérée par les Archanges. Mais il devenait plus morose que jamais. Castiel lui manquait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami ne venait plus aussi souvent.

Ce jeudi matin-là, au QG, les deux frères prenaient leur café habituel. Sam commençait à parler d'une future chasse mais Dean avait le regard perdu, une fois de plus.

- Dean ?

Il ne lui répondit pas alors Sam claqua des doigts devant lui.

- Oh Dean ! Tu m'écoutes !?

- Mm ? Pardon Sammy, j'suis crevé.

- Ouais c'est ça, depuis que Cass…

- Sam, la ferme. Me parle pas de cet emplumé. Depuis qu'il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, il ne vient même plus.

Sam voyait bien la tristesse dans les yeux de son frère, il tenta de le rassurer.

- Je suppose qu'il doit avoir du travail à faire là-haut.

- Ouais, bah nous on a du boulot en bas. Alors, c'est quoi la chasse que tu voulais faire ?

Sam le briefa mais l'aîné n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Toujours ce jeudi là, en début d'après-midi, les deux frères pliaient bagage mais un bruit les sortit de leur affaire. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait au salon du bunker. Les deux frères s'y précipitèrent, armes en main. Et ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix.

- Cass ?

Dean se précipita vers son ami. Il était là, au milieu de la salle, torse nu et uniquement vêtu d'un vieux pantalon noir. Les chasseurs découvrirent alors l'état dans lequel l'Ange se trouvait. À plat ventre sur le sol, son dos était couvert de sang, de légères plumes ensanglantées gisaient à côté de lui. L'aîné se pencha vers lui.

- Cass ?! Merde, réponds-moi !

Son ami tenta de bouger mais chaque geste était un supplice pour lui, la douleur restait insupportable.

- Dean…

- Sam ! Aide-moi à le porter sur le canapé !

Avec l'aide de son frère, l'aîné attrapa Castiel sous les bras, pour le poser délicatement sur le divan. Sur son dos rougi, zigzaguaient deux énormes plaies profondes. L'Ange serrait les dents face à cette douleur atroce.

- Cass ! Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mais son gardien restait muet, Sam s'inquiétait.

- Dean… Son dos, ses marques, on dirait que…

- Que quoi ?

Le cadet ne savait pas comment expliquer ça à son frère, il avait peur que ce dernier devienne incontrôlable par la suite.

- Je ne sais pas Dean, j'ai juste l'impression que ses ailes sont… Coupées… Arrachées.

Bien sûr que l'aîné y avait aussi pensé, pas besoin d'être intelligent pour faire le rapprochement.

- Cass ?! CASS !

Mais la douleur venait de plonger le déchu dans l'inconscience.

Sam prit l'initiative de soigner son ami, d'enlever le sang et de désinfecter les plaies sous le regard inquiet de son frère. Castiel ne bougeait même plus.

- Sammy, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'en sais rien, Dean. Je dirais qu'il a chuté, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Moi non plus et j'aimerais vraiment qu'il se réveille s'il ne veut pas que je lui casse la gueule.

- Dean… gronda le cadet.

- Quoi ? On n'a pas de nouvelle de lui depuis des jours et le voilà qu'il débarque, tombant du ciel en plein milieu du salon. J'aimerais comprendre !

- Moi aussi.

Ce jeudi soir là, Castiel commençait à émerger de son pseudo coma.

- Dean…

À l'entente de cette plainte, le frère s'approcha de son ami toujours allongé sur le ventre.

- Cass, c'est quoi ce foutoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ils m'ont coupé les ailes.

- Ouais, figures-toi que j'avais fait le rapprochement. Mais pourquoi ?

Les yeux bleus larmoyants de Castiel fixaient Dean toujours inquiet.

- Je… J'ai fais une erreur, j'ai commis une faute… _I'm sorry…_

Sam, qui avait une petite idée sur ladite faute, préférait laisser son ami parler. Mais comme d'habitude, Castiel taisait ses maux.

- Cass ! Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui se passe ou quoi ?

Le déchu essaya de se lever avec l'aide du chasseur, ses yeux fuyant le regard de Dean.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit. Maintenant raconte ce qui s'est passé !

- J'ai commis une faute…

- Cass merde, change de disque ! Dis quelque chose que je ne sais pas ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour qu'ils te coupent les ailes ?

Sam avait de la peine pour son ami. Son visage était pâle, avec des cernes sous les yeux et une honte assez visible.

- Je suis tombé amoureux. Mais les Anges n'ont pas le droit d'aimer.

- Quoi c'est tout, Cass ? Ils t'ont déchu juste parce que tu aimes une nana ? C'est n'importe quoi !

Castiel ferma les yeux, ses mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, incapable de dire la vérité. S'il parlait, il allait tout perdre. Heureusement que Sam réfléchissait plus que son frère.

- Dean, je ne crois pas que Castiel soit tombé amoureux d'une simple fille. Dis-moi si je me trompe Cass, mais ce n'est pas une femme que tu aimes ?

Le regard baissé, le déchu avoua à demi-mot.

- Non.

L'aîné, qui ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre, commença à s'énerver.

- Ok, donc, je peux avoir les sous-titres puisque apparemment je suis le seul qui ne sait rien ?

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir.

- Parce que tu es aveugle Dean ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être débile à ce point, pitié dis-moi que tu le fais exprès !

Le chasseur se leva et toisa son frère.

- Quoi ?! C'est quoi que je ne vois pas ?!

La colère de Sam explosa.

- Dean ! T'es vraiment con ! C'est toi que Castiel aime ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau, il t'aime depuis qu'il t'a sauvé de l'Enfer ! Tu sais que tout le monde l'a compris à part toi ?

Sur le coup l'aîné se mit à sourire.

- N'importe quoi, tu délires complètement mon pauvre.

Il se tourna vers son ami toujours en souriant.

- Allez Cass, dis-lui qu'il se trompe.

Mais le déchu continuait de fixer le sol.

- Cass ?

Sa honte perceptible répondait à sa place. Dean se décomposa. Son expression passa du choc à la colère. Il serra les dents et les poings. Avec un calme inquiétant, il demanda.

- Cass, ce n'est pas vrai hein ? Cass ! Regarde-moi, affronte un peu ! Parle, bordel !

Mais toujours avec le visage baissé, le déchu avoua enfin.

- Je suis désolé. Lorsque je suis redevenu un Ange au Paradis, je suis reparti de zéro. Je continuais à vous aider et vous surveiller. J'essayais de rebâtire notre maison, là-haut, mais le chef a découvert que je pensais trop à toi. Il m'a vu te regarder comme je n'avais jamais regardé aucun de mes protégés. Il connaît mon histoire, il sait pour les Leviathans, pour Crowley, pour le Purgatoire, pour le fait que j'ai été humain et que j'étais trop proche de vous. Il m'a dit que je n'avais plus rien d'un Ange à part mes ailes. Que j'avais désormais passé trop de temps auprès de l'humanité et que ça m'avait corrompu. Les Anges ne sont pas censés éprouver tous les sentiments que je ressens. Alors il a décidé de me couper les ailes.

Dean ragea et n'excepta pas cette explication. Il partit en courant pour se réfugier derrière le volant de son Impala.

Sam pansait le dos de Castiel. Le regard vide et triste de son ami lui faisait mal au cœur.

- Cass, tu sais comment est Dean. Il n'avouera jamais ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Je le vois se dégrader de jour en jour. Il est aussi éteint que toi, en ce moment. Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, un lien s'est créé entre vous deux. Et tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amitié. C'est bien plus fort que ça. Et mon débile de frère préfère se saouler dans des bordels, pour ne pas faire face à ses émotions, qui le dérangent. Il n'a pas besoin de me parler pour que je sache ce qui ne va pas. Il t'aime à en crever mais jamais il n'osera être avec toi. Parce que tu es un Ange, un homme et qu'il ne peut pas accepter ça. Ta pureté, ton innocence lui font peur. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je crois.

Il baissa la tête une nouvelle fois, il avait besoin de dire quelque chose. Il aurait bien sûr préféré se confier à Dean, mais cela semblait impossible pour l'instant. Ou pour toujours.

- Sam, tu sais, ça m'a fait mal.

- De quoi, Cass ? Qu'on t'arrache les ailes ?

- Non. Enfin, si. Mais le plus douloureux c'est l'attitude de Dean. Pourtant je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Mais c'est à lui que je pensais, lorsque le chef au Paradis m'a torturé. Il m'a attaché les mains, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il a enlevé mon trenchcoat, ma chemise et lorsque mes ailes sont sorties, il les a coupé avec son épée. Les arrachant plumes par plumes. La douleur était insoutenable. Je sentais le sang couler dans mon dos, mes pouvoirs s'évaporer, que tout se déchiré en moi. Pour ne pas succomber à la douleur, je pensais à Dean. Je savais qu'il réagirait mal, je savais qu'il fuirait, mais au fond de moi, j'étais content. Parce que j'allais être humain. Mais j'avais peur qu'il me rejette. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aime moi ou mes pouvoirs. Je ne connais pas grand chose à l'humanité. Avant Dean, je n'avais pas de protégé, en deux mille ans d'existence je n'étais jamais venu sur Terre. Mais grâce à vous j'ai découvert les hommes. Il y a du bon dans le monde, des gens comme vous qui sauvent les plus faibles. Vous êtes en quelque sorte des Anges terrestres. Et vous êtes meilleurs que nous, parce que vous êtes mortels et sans pouvoir. Tu sais, les plus forts entre les Anges, les Démons et les humains et bien, ce sont les humains. J'ai compris ça lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de Dean. J'ai tout fait pour renier ses sentiments, j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de lui, de rester au Purgatoire, de faire ma vie, lorsque Métatron m'a trahi, j'ai essayé Sam. Mais ce lien entre nous me ramenait à lui. Je suis désolé, j'ai failli et j'ai été puni. Mais tout ça n'est rien. Je me fiche des tortures, de mes ailes coupées, de ma vie de mortel qui m'attend. Tout ce qui importe, c'est Dean. Et je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais.

Sam voulait s'empêcher de pleurer, mais face à la détresse de son ami, face à ses mots si intenses, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Je suis désolé, Cass.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était qu'une personne venait d'écouter leur conversation. Dean était resté collé contre le mur du couloir pour écouter à la porte. Les mots de Castiel l'avaient frappé en plein cœur. Il essayait encore une fois de refouler son désir, mais sa lutte devenait de plus en plus difficile. Toutes ces années à combattre ce sentiment si fort, cela le rendait colérique et fou. Il préférait tout évacuer dans la chasse, les meurtres, l'alcool et les filles. Pourtant, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'éprouvait plus aucune satisfaction à être en présence des femmes. Et là, il venait de comprendre que l'état dans lequel Castiel se trouvait était de sa faute. Son chef lui avait arraché ses ailes, ses pouvoirs, il l'avait déchu tout ça parce que son ami était amoureux de lui. Jamais, de toute sa vie, Dean n'avait reçu une preuve d'amour aussi grande. Le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, il se décida à rentrer dans le salon.

- Cass ?

À la vue de son ami, le déchu resta estomaqué. Le chasseur marchait vers lui et Sam put voir que son frère venait de pleurer.

- Cass, je suis désolé. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Sammy. Excuse-moi, tu sais comment je suis. Un chasseur, alcoolique, colérique et macho. Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes chez moi, mais je sais ce que j'aime chez toi. Et Cass, ce n'est pas tes pouvoirs que j'aime. C'est toi. C'est ton âme, ton être, ta personne. Je me fous que tu sois un homme Cass. Je…

N'y tenant plus, Dean se jeta sur son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il fit surtout attention de ne pas toucher le dos de Castiel. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur à la vue de ses plaies profondes.

- Cass, je suis tellement désolé. Je suis trop con, je n'avais pas compris. Ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tes ailes, tes pouvoirs, Cass. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Dean, je l'ai voulu. J'étais un Ange, je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Je ne peux pas. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Cass. Mon Ange.

Sam sourit et détourna les yeux lorsque les deux hommes s'embrassèrent enfin.

**THE END.**


End file.
